Ben 10: Generation Z
18 year old Ben and Gwen and 19 year old Kevin are still fighting villains.Ben gets a new matrix called Trigonmatrix after defeating Aggregor in Clash of the Prypiatosians.They also get help from previous allies such as Max,Tetrax,Alan,Cooper,and the Plumber's Helpers.They met several new enemies such as Medusa and Spellcaster. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1:Return to The Forge of Creation-Executioner challenged the heroes to stop his plan of absorbing the powers of a baby Celestialsapien at the Forge of Creation. Episode 2:Knights Reunited-The Forever Knights leaders united to defeat Ben,Gwen,and Kevin. Episode 3:Animo's with his Pets-Animo is back with his new mutants. Episode 4:Argit's with Somebody-Argit and Vulkanus with his minions attacked the heroes. Episode 5:The Whole Story-The Forever Knights kidnapped Julie and Ship so the three must save them. Episodes 6:Rise of Charmcaster and Hex-Charmcaster and Hex returns to make payback time to the heroes. Episode 7:Darkstar's Sinister Plan-Darkstar returns to absorb Gwen once again so Ben and Kevin must save her. Episode 8:Computer Games-Will Harangue and his assistant planned to put down the heroes. Episode 9:The Villains United-Zombozo,Vulkanus,and Charmcaster teamed up with each other once again to have another chance to put down the heroes. Episode 10:The Revenge of JT and Cash-JT and Cash found Techadon Gauntlets again and lost control,which made them attack the heroes. Episode 11:Clash of the Prypiatosians-P'andor asked help to the heroes because Aggregor took over Prypiatosia,the homeplanet of his alien species. Episode 12:The Trigonmatrix-Aggregor returned to Earth to get the Trigonmatrix. Episode 13:Argit's Attack-Argit attacked the heroes with Alien Prisoners and Techadon Robots on his side. Episode 14:Hacked:Part 1-A glitch in the Trigonmatrix caused Ben to be stucked in Lodestar form,and the only way to fix that glitch is to defeat the Highbreed Commander once. Episode 15:Hacked:Part 2-The glitch in the Trigonmatrix is fixed. Episode 16:Couples Retreat-Serpent and Medusa teamed up to defeat the heroes. Season 2 Episode 17:Vendetta-Sunder,Morgg,Trumbipulor,Kolar,and Crystallius attacked the heroes with their minions on their side. Episode 18:Cast Away-Ben and Kevin saved Gwen from Hex and Spellcaster. Episode 19:The Great Black Hole-The heroes fought Vilgax and ran away from the black hole he created. Episode 20:Dark Void-Dr. Animo returned to defeat the heroes with Null Void creatures on his side. Episode 21:Albedo and the Swarm-Albedo and Victor Validus teamed up with Swarm Monsters and Victor's Clones on their side.Elena teamed up with the heroes to thwart their evil plans. Episode 22:Criminal Connections-All villains who had criminal connections with Kevin planned revenge against him,but Ben,Gwen,and Elena saved him from the them. Episode 23:The Nemesis-The four heroes teamed up with Super-Slayer,who is a henchman of Overlord. Episode 24:Deadly Trio-Three deadly villains attacked the Plumbers' Helpers then they kidnapped them and held them captive on Earth,but the four heroes defeated them. Episode 25:Saint George and The Dragon-The Trigonmatrix teleported the four heroes in the book,"Saint George and The Dragon",and the only way to get out is to help Sir George defeat Diagon,who is in Dragon form. Episode 26:No Happy Halloween For You-Serpent,Medusa,Dr. Viktor,Yenaldooshi,Mummy,Zs'Skayr,Zombie Man,Reaper Man,and Vampire Man made a "sad halloween" in Bellwood but the four heroes made halloween happy again then another good news is Ben gets new DNA samples:Benvampire,Benzombie,and Benreaper. Episode 27:Power of Ten-Ben discovers the 10 aliens of the Trigonmatrix then they fought Psyphon who avenges his master,Vilgax. Episode 28:The New Threat-The four heroes met a new threat:Absorber Man,who is after the Ascalon. Episode 29:Black Market-The four heroes and Kevin 11,000 tried to stop Absorber Man to get the red isotope in Varminthus,where the largest intergalactic black market is located. Episode 30:The Blue Isotope-The four heroes and Kevin 11,000 failed to stop Absorber Man in getting the blue isotope in planet Argon. Episode 31:Oh man,not Appoplexia!-The four heroes and Kevin 11,000 stopped Absorber Man to get the yellow isotope in Appoplexia. Episode 32:The Last Stand-Absorber Man's plan is thwarted thanks to Ben. Season 3 Episode 33:The Army of Dr. Psychobos Episode 34:Minions of Albedo Episode 35:Nobody is Here Episode 36:The Magical and Scary Forest Episode 37:Future Patrol Episode 38:Simian Returns Episode 39:Saving Gwen Episode 40:Cold Comfort Episode 41:Hypnotic Attack Episode 42:The Big Truth Episode 43:The Alliance Episode 44:What's On Your Mind? Episode 45:Eunice is Back Episode 46:Back With A Vengeance Episode 47:In Trouble: Part 1 Episode 48:In Trouble:Part 2 Season 4 Episode 49:Team-Up Time-Rojo,Azul,and Amarillo gets revenge against the four. Episode 50:Ruins of Castlevania: Part 1-The four heroes gets trapped in the game Castlevania 3. Episode 51:Ruins of Castlevania:Part 2-The four heroes gets out of the game Castlevania 3. Episode 52:Tiki Tiki Forest-Darkstar wants revenge again. Episode 53:When Knights Attack-The Forever Knights wreak havoc once again. Episode 54:Ultimate Kevin-Kevin made a sacrifice to save his teammates,and it caused him to want more power. Episode 55:Turning Against Hex-Alan went to a mysterious door to Ledgerdomain,where he encounters evil creatures,Spellcaster who is his love interest,Charmcaster,and Hex.Spellcaster switched sides and near the end,they shared a romantic kiss. Episode 56:The Life Absorption-Kevin absorbs life forces of ordinary human beings,and Ben failed once again in stopping him. Episode 57:Synthroid the Destroyer-It is revealed that Slix Vigma and his drones created Synthroid and his minions. Episode 58:Ultimate Kevin's New Plan-Ultimate Kevin wreaks havoc in Plumbers' Academy. Episode 59:Kevin 11,000's Escape-Ultimate Kevin brings Kevin 11,000 in present time. Episode 60:Insanity: Part 1-Ben,Gwen,Elena,Alan,and Spellcaster calls the Teen Titans to stop Ultimate Kevin. Episode 61:Insanity: Part 2-Kevin was reverted back to normal. Episode 62:Night of the Terracotta Empire-The heroes encounter the Terracotta Empire. Episode 63:New Vilgax-Vilgax has regained his strength back,and he is also with Aggregor and Sunny. Episode 64:It's not Easy Being Gwen-Gwen is loaded with her schedule again,but she gets over it. Season 5 Episode 65:Inspector 13170-Inspector 13170 returns to be an enemy. Episode 66:Khyber Attacks-Khyber attacks Vilgax's homeplanet much like in the episode "Ghost Town",when Zs'Skayr attacked Vilgaxia. Episode 67:Failure Comes Across-The heroes must stop Vilgax and Psyphon in getting the first piece of the Potis Altiare. Episode 68:The Second Piece of The Potis Altiare-Vilgax and Psyphon gets the second piece of the Potis Altiare. Episode 69:In The Zorastrian Pit-The heroes try to stop Vilgax and Psyphon in getting the Potis Altiare's third piece. Episode 70:Alone Together-Ben and Albedo gets stuck on a planet called Predatoria. Episode 71:The Good and Bad Luck-Zs'Skayr,Scarefreak,and Ectonurites attack the heroes. Episode 72:The Red Baron Vilgax-Vilgax wreaks havoc in Primus. Episode 73:Episode 283-577-Control Freak learns magic from Mumbo and the two took over the Ben 10 Universe! Episode 74:A Warlord in Augstaka-Vilgax and Psyphon had another successful attempt in getting the fourth piece of the Potis Altiare. Episode 75:Car Catastrophe-The heroes go to Germany to stop the Vreedle Brothers. Episode 76:The Anodite Resistance-Vilgax and Psyphon assembles the fifth Potis Altiare piece found in Anodyne to the first four pieces. Episode 77:New Preplexahedron-The Perplexahedron is rebuilt by Azmuth and Paradox,which is now known as Perplexahedron Mark II,where the final piece of the Potis Altiare is kept. Episode 78:The End is Drawing Nearer-The Potis Altiare was completed in harm's hands,and it seems more hopeless when Ben's three teammates are captured. Episode 79:Infiltration-Vilgax,Psyphon,Bioids,and R.E.D.'s infiltrated the Plumbers' Academy,and captured most of Ben's allies. Episode 80:Few Hours Remaining-Ben calls a big alliance and finally defeats Vilgax. Category:Series Category:Bad Grammar